


Dip into the waves

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Soulmate marks are supposed to be symbols, usually something highly personal to your soulmate.Peter always thought his soulmate would have like his walkman or the awesome mix on their skin, considering how important they are. Or maybe their soulmark would be his mask, part of his signature Starlord look- pretty identifiable on why that symbol was supposed to be representative of him.He’d put his money on the awesome mix or its player, though. They were defining, to who he was. The person Peter is.Soulmarks were supposed to be representative symbols of your soulmate.He always thought...





	Dip into the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wawa_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa_Girl/gifts).

"I think it's some kind of pen," she admits, throwing her sweat soaked shirt on the floor, done with sparring for the day. She takes a seat on the bench facing away from him, pulling the fabric of her black sports bra down and to the center of her back to expose her soulmark and its inconvenient placement on her left shoulder blade.

She's never showed Peter her soulmark before. She's never shown anyone. The mark printed on your skin, an indicator of who your soulmate was.

She'd certainly spent enough time looking at it, using mirrors, trying to study it, figure out what it meant. You wouldn't think it was a pen at first thought, but Gamora guessed they made pens out of a lot of materials on different planets. Most of it looked like a black outline tattoo printed on her shoulder, but it was the end that had her convinced of the tool's purpose. The bottom of it was dipped in a vibrant, shimmering galaxy of a liquid, with swirling stars dripping from it. She was certain it was ink, and that what was pictured was, in fact, a pen.

Maybe she had a soulmate who liked writing about stars. Or maybe flying. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Uh, Gamora?" He asks, his voice suddenly sounding strange, off. "You know what a quill is?"

She turns her head to look at him, lowering her brow, apparently unfamiliar with it not in the context of his name.

She didn't know  _ a  _ quill was a thing.

"It's a writing utensil. From earth," Peter swallows thickly. "Made out of a feather.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have many concurrent soulmate WIP going on, but Wawa-Girl's comments on the last one I posted got me so jazzed about this other Quill one I had going on that I had to do something with it
> 
> I ended up moving stuff around, so I didn't actually use this part:  
_But Gamora has a feather on her shoulder blade- there's no color, just like a black line drawing of a feather. The only color is the cosmos ink on the nub of the pen, dripping little spots of swirling stars and trailing a short line beneath it.  
Because Gamora's soulmark is a quill, that's using the stars as ink to write with._
> 
> But I really love that middle sentence, so here it is in the author's note!


End file.
